Why Can't Love Be Easy?
by MercuryBatman
Summary: Neji is in trouble, his cool dark façade has finally warded off all the women in Konoha. When everyone around him is getting married and he's lonely, he decides to change his persona. He wants to be a "love magnet" and three girls are the metal.


**Why Can't Love Be Easy?**

**Chapter one: Habits**

Neji Hyuuga was very much a habitual man, not one who possesses lurid habits, nor common ones. Neji Hyuuga had an instinctive knack for being anti-social (not in a non-conformist way) and disciplined in nature. He would strive for the best in life, and after said 'best' was achieved, he would start over and find a new best to conquer. He didn't have close connections with most of his friends, commonly because they lacked the vision he had and the views that he stuck to. He wasn't in the least bit friendly, yet somehow girls wandered their way to him just enough to form high-school-girl crushes that died when they came to find the real him. Over time, the girls began to wither away from him; almost avoiding him and refusing acknowledge his presence. It was plain as day that he didn't care whether he had friends or girlfriends at all, it just meant that he would have to live without them. He was fine than that, almost preferring to disconnect all human interactions.

It wasn't until the wedding of Uzumaki Naruto and the lovely Hinata Hyuuga that he realized how wrong he was. He sat in the pew patiently, far away from the others who sat in the wooden pews. He crossed his leg and uncrossed them incessantly; switching each leg every other time he did so. Though it was true he gave off a more than patient façade, he was teeming with impatience on the inside. He resented his main-branch offspring of a cousin, and eyed her with the cruel eyes of the Byakugan. Next to her was the chattering Ino who was whispering things in her ear, most likely words of encouragement. Ino looked different, most likely because she wasn't next to Shikamaru or Sasuke. Ino was the biggest pest of time to him, but something about her drew him to her—but he knew she could never like him (in his mind of course) and he wouldn't try to, and that's what upset him. Sasuke loves Ino just as Ino loved Sasuke—it was as simple and obvious as that. His eyes moved back to his cousin and he narrowed his eyes at her.

Something nudged him, breaking his strict glare. He slowly turned his attention to his assailant mercy absent in his lavender eyes.

"If you weren't Hinata's cousin, Naruto would have you on the floor in a beaten pulp for the way you're eying her." Teased Kiba, winking to Neji innocently unaware of Neji's growing agitation of him. Neji nodded politely, and looked to the save-the-date. It was very flowery and was the colors of soft vanilla and white, it had cursive letters in silver and cute picture of the couple. Then Neji slowly looked up, did Kiba mean in a flirtatious way that he was looking at his cousin?

"The girls did that, pretty sweet huh? Now, I know Ino did the flowering, Sakura picked the colors, and Tenten…what did Tenten do?" Kiba pondered looking to the ceiling; he was wearing a neat and fitting tuxedo since he was one of the groom's best men. It was the cleanest tuxedo Neji had ever seen him wear, in fact it was the only clean outfit Neji saw the dog boy, who often toiled in mud before the day broke loose in the morning, wear.

"That's nice." Neji said, hoping Kiba wasn't mistaking his one worded reply as consent to continue the "conversation". In sooth Kiba was Neji's friend, a close on in fact. But, the dog male knew how to pick and pull wires to Neji's temper. Neji sighed, it didn't look like the man was going to let up until he spoke.

"It's about to begin, so everyone is taking pictures, if you want to I can get you a front row seat with the rest of the Hyuugas' because she's your cousin and all." Kiba said helpfully, Neji almost manifested his relief that the Inuzuka was going to leave him alone and got up with lithe moving to the front.

There were about 7 pews of Hyuugas that Neji had recognized, he noticed a few that he had never seen before and decided to sit next to them. His uncle beat him to the punch and waved him over to sit by him and Hinabi. Neji bowed politely, and sat down respectfully next to the much younger girl who turned and smiled up to him. Neji nodded to her, ignoring the conversations around him, and began to contemplate on which company he wanted to own soon of the Sand Village.

"There he is," Someone whispered behind him, Naruto had entered the room and everyone went extravagant. Pictures were being short by the nanosecond and clapping and cheering filled the room. Naruto blushed, with his adorable grin plastered to his face. It was his uncle's cue to go to his daughter, leaving Hinabi to Neji.

"So Onii-san (big brother), I was thinking about what type of ninja I want to become. I realized that I want to become a teacher." Hinabi smiled, she wore a white wedding kimono and a lily flower in her brown long hair. She could have been mistaken for Neji, hadn't her face been much softer and far more obviously sensitive. Neji reluctantly wore the Hyuuga flower in his hair and a bright white wedding kimono. It was a sea clones all wearing white kimonos with their pupils missing in their eyes. It was a scary sight, but the happy event outweighed it by far.


End file.
